Prodigy
by GH0ST Fire
Summary: Naruto the son of the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze was expected to be a genius. But instead he was simply a failure growing up. Sasuke the son of the Uchiha clan's leader Fugaku, had hoped that Sasuke would be more like his eldest son and excel at almost everything. But unfortunately it was impossible for such expectations to be met. (Non Uchiha massacre )
1. Chapter 1

**What made me want to write this story was the Naruto Shippuden anime. As you all know the anime has had non-stop filler for a looong time. One filler arc caught my attention and I actually was interested to watch filler. But it was terrible...some parts were ok but overall it was terrible. So here's my version of it.**

* * *

"Hmph too easy." Sasuke said as he pinned Naruto to the ground effortlessly."

Shut up and get off of me." Naruto replied as he tried pushing Sasuke off of him

Sasuke you're the winner. That is our last sparring session for today students." Iruka sensei the academy teacher said as he wrote down a couple of things in his data book.

Sasuke smirked as he stood up and looked down at Naruto who was glarring at him. Then he held out a hand to help Naruto up. He hesitated to acecpt his help. But he slowly took Sasuke's hand and was pulled up to his feet. Naruto started to say a few words to Sasuke but was interupted by a couple of girls who ran up to Sasuke congratulating him on his win. Naruto sighed and stomped away as Sasuke ignored all of the girls like he always did. Naruto growled in fustration. No matter how hard he trained, and how much he trained Sasuke always defeated him effortlessly. Naruto was dead last in his class overall.

Hours passed and eventually it was time for all students to leave. Some parents came to pick up their kids while some walked home themselves.

Naruto walked down the empty village streets kicking a soda can. He looked up to see Sasuke slowly walking ahead of him clearly not in a rush to head home.

Naruto sped up a little until he passed his fellow classmate. Sasuke gave him a death stare which Naruto gave back.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto started.

"A dumby." Sasuke replied childishly.

"Well y..you're a...umm poop face." Naruto said the first insult that his unintelligent brain could come up with.

Sasuke simply shook his head in disapproval as Naruto sighed in defeat. Suddenly Sasuke felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a very familiar face.

"I..Itachi what are you doing here..Sasuke asked examining his older brothers anbu uniform.

"I just got back from a mission and decided to walk you home." Itachi repllied with a smile.

"Hmph well I don't need you to walk me home I'm not a baby."

Itachi chuckled and looked over at Naruto. "How was your day Naruto?"

"Goo... okay I guess." Naruto said with a slight smile.

The three walked until they arrived at the Uchiha district which was in the corner of the village isolated away from the rest of the village. Naruto immaturely shoved Sasuke and ran before waving goodbye. Sasuke started to run after Naruto but decided not to participate in such childish activities. He and Itachi walked home together in complete silence.

When they arrived home Mikoto their mother lovingly greeted her children.

"Itachi your father would like to speak with you." Mikoto said.

"Yes ma'am I'll speak with him now."

Sasuke watched as his brother walked down the hall to their father's room. Their father Fugaku always bragged about how his eldest son was such a great ninja. Which was a bad thing for Sasuke because that made his father's expectations for him extremely high. He of course wasn't a prodigy like Itachi and didn't come very close to meeting his father's expectations. Sasuke gently bit his lip thinking. So because of this Sasuke was ignored by his father and rarely spoke to him. Sasuke would be lucky to get a simple hello from his father.

Sasuke walked into his room collapsing on his bed. He didn't even feel loved by his father. But his mother was diffrent. She was always there for him like a parent should be. Itachi was a good brother but because of their father's special treatment Sasuke disliked him sometimes.

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes as he prepared for a much needed nap.

* * *

 **Finally I've completed this chapter. Rewrote it three times. Btw sorry it's short**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke looked on as his class all laughed at Naruto. He sighed, how could anyone lose to Shikamaru. Probably the most laziest person that he had met, had somehow managed to defeat Naruto.

Shikamaru helped Naruto to his feet. "URGH HOW DID YOU BEAT ME!"Naruto screamed blushing from embarrassment.

"Don't whine about it. Learn from your mistakes and grow stronger. "Iruka said calmly.

Naruto stomped away while everyone laughed at him. Iruka shook his head in disapproval. A couple of sparring matches later and it was time for Sasuke's match. He hoped that it would be someone who could put up a good fight.

"Sasuke your opponent today will be...Sakura." Iruka said.

The class went silent as Sakura slowly walked out into the designated area that she would be fighting in. Sasuke sighed, why did he have to fight a girl. Nevertheless he still wouldn't take it easy on her.

"Ready...START"!

The two stood for a couple seconds neither making a move. Sakura took a deep breath. She knew that Sasuke wasn't going to make the first move. So she slowly got into her fighting stance. Sasuke examined her. Her guard was sloppy and had many weak points. Sasuke shook his head.

She charged at him and threw a wild punch at him. Her fist only met his palm. Sakura gasped, he had blocked her attack so easily. She tried to kick him but he caught her leg. He tightened his grip on her leg and threw her a couple feet. She violently hit the ground and didn't move afterwards. Sasuke sighed, of course that was all she could do.

"Sasuke you are the winner, and Sakura I'm sorry but that was unacceptable. Anymore poor performances like this one and you'll be best friends with Naruto." Iruka said.

The class began laughing and Sakura sadly looked down her knees. Sasuke held out a hand to her which surprised her. She gladly took his hand and was helped up to her feet. She blushed as she dusted her clothes off,

"Th..thanks." She said quietly.

Sasuke slowly walked away as a barrage of fangirls ran over to him. He sighed as he ignored all of them.

* * *

Sasuke starred out of the window as Iruka taught the class. Normally Sasuke would pay attention during class but recently the work had become so easy that he felt like class was worthless.

Eventually school had ended and all of the students were dismissed. Sasuke walked out of the academy and started to walk home. He then started to hear two voices behind him. Sasuke immediately recognized the two and sighed.

"Brother I can walk home myself. Please stop bothering me, and why is Shisui here?"

"Oh I guess you didn't want any training from me then." Shisui said looking away.

"NEVER MIND! I take it back, can you teach how to teleport everywhere like you. OHH and could you show me how the sharingan works. Oh and can I see you sword!" Sasuke blurted.

Shisui laughed and patted Sasuke's head. "Maybe..."

Sasuke smiled and began walking faster. He was so excited to get some training from Shisui. He knew that he was as powerful, if not more powerful than Itachi.

"You guys walk too slow hurry up." Sasuke said as he tugged the two older Uchiha's pants.

"Alright alright we're coming." Shisui replied as he began walking a little faster.

* * *

Sasuke laid down on the ground his clothes slightly torn and dirty. He knew that he had a long way to go if he wanted to stand a chance against Shisui. He slowly sat up and looked up at Itachi.

"Who is the strongest between you and Shisui?" He asked curiously.

Shisui ran over to the two interrupting Itachi. "ME of course."

Itachi laughed "Maybe five years ago you were the superior fighter but now...no"

"Oh you want me to prove it eh. Alright lets do this." Shisui says as he puts his guard up.

"Hmm I don't know Shisui. Maybe now is not a good time."

"Oh so your scared."

Shisui smirked seeing Itachi's suprised face expression. "No don't do that now. I just asked a question. I need more training I don't need you two getting tired on me. Sasuke complained.

The two older Uchiha's laughed a bit. "You're right little man. Now lets pick up form where we started." Shisui said as he stretched.

Sasuke smiled as he put up his gaurd. "Get ready Shisui. Im coming at you harder this time."

* * *

 **Several years later  
**  
Today was the day that Sasuke was going to officially become a genin. He had easily passed his graduation test and now he waited to be assigned to a team. He anxiously tapped on his desk waiting for his name to be called. He had waited his whole life for this day.

"Team 8-Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." Iruka announced to the class.

Sasuke looked around the class and everyone looked nervous. He shook his head when he saw Naruto was pulling at his hair in anticipation. He hoped that Naruto wasn't going to be assined to his team. He was sure that he passed because he was the hokage's son.

"Team 7-Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, And Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke's jaw dropped as he looked over at Naruto who was also dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT?! Why Sasuke. Not him Iruka sensei." Naruto blurted.

"Naruto you should be happy that Sasuke is on your team. Because he's at the top of the class. While you're LAST! Now sit down!" Iruka sensei said angrily.

Everyone in the class giggled as Naruto sunk down in his chair.

He was happy that Sakura was on his team. But Sasuke, the two rarely got along with each other. Naruto sighed he was just going to have to accept the fact that this was his team.

Sasuke shook his head. Of course his teamates were them. Naruto the irritating knucklehead loser was on his team, And Sakura was weak but also intelligent. But that still didn't make Sasuke any happier. He was going to be stuck with these two who were going to hold him gritted his teeth. after a couple of minutes had passed the classroom door was opened. Everyone turned their attention to the stranger who had just arrived

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi. Will team 10 please come with me." The man said as he took out a cigarette.

The class watched as Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino nervously left the classroom. After a couple of minutes another sensei arrived and picked up his squad. Time passed and eventually Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were the only ones in the room. Iruka looked at the clock and checked the time.

"Umm i have business to attend to. You three just wait here until your new teacher arrives." He says before he leaves the classroom.

The three sit for a couple more minutes until Naruto loses patience. "OH COME ON THIS IS RIDICULOUS! Why is he taking such a long time." Naruto complained.

"Calm down Naruto im sure he'll get here soon." Sakura replied,

Naruto frowned as he stood up. "What kind of sensei is this. He's a joke, we're putting our lives at risk with this dumbass teacher."

"Shut up Naruto, You're so annoying." Sasuke said looking up from his desk.

"No I refuse to just sit here for another hour waiting on this guy. I have better things to do than wait on this retard to get here."

"Aaaaand who might this retard be?" A stranger at the door slowly opened the door.

The three genin looked at the man. "W..whats wrong is something on my face." The man said with a smile.

"Are you our sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Unfortunatly I am your new sensei. Now shall we go to the roof and introduce ourselves?" Kakashi said as he opened the door.

The three genin slowly followed behind their sensei. "Im not liking this guy so far." Naruto whispered to his new teammates.

* * *

"Alright how about you three introduce yourselves."

"W..what are we supposed to say?" Naruto asked.

"Things you hate..things you like..dreams in the future. Hobbies and things like that."

"How about you tell us a couple things about you. Ya know so we'll know how it works." Naruto replied.

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate well. I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future, I never thought about it to be honest. Hobbies...I have many hobbies."

Naruto frowned and glared at Kakashi. "That was useless."

"Alright now you there Naruto. You up first since you can't be quiet." Kakashi said as he tapped his feet on the ground impatiently.

Naruto stood up off of the ground. "How do you know my name. Who in the hell are you."

Kakashi sighed as he began explaining. "Well to keep a long story short. Im a good friend of your father."

"Oh..sorry hehe. Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup. I like all ramen I haven't eaten some that I don't like. But i hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water into the cup. My dream for the future is to become hokage. So that I can prove to everyone that im not useless and a great ninja." Naruto said with a smile.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Umm okay...Next." He said as he pointed at Sakura.

"Well umm my name is Sakura Haruno. I like training I guess. I don't like when my comrades are hurt. My hobbies are reading..and uhh learning new techniques and things like that." Sakura said blushing obviously embarrassed.

"Now you there." Kakashi said as he pointed at Sasuke. "Introduce yourself."

Sasuke sighed as he began. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Things i like and things i hate. Well i don't really feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future. I've never really thought about it before. Hobbies...i have many hobbies." Sasuke said mimicking Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned under his mask. "Okay you want to be like that eh."

"Okay so thats how its gonna be eh. Alright i see." Kakashi said. "It seems like you three are just a bunch of idiots so far.

Naruto's jaw hit the floor while Sasuke and Sakura frowned. "Idiots what do u mean idiots." Naruto said looking dumbfounded.

"That isn't important. But What is important is the test that your required to take. You'll take it tomorrow. I want you three to meet me here six am sharp."

A cloud of smoke blinded the three genin as Kakashi teleported away. "Well he could have let us ask a few questions about the test." Sakura complained.

Sasuke stood up and began walking away. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Home." Sasuke said before he left.

* * *

Sasuke had just arrived at the Uchiha district and he slowly walked home. He was officially a shinobi. He had dreamed for this day for almost his whole life. Now that it had came he wasn't as excited as he thought he would be.

"Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around and sighed when he saw who was trying to get his attention. It was Itachi's girlfriend Izumi Uchiha.

"Hey Izumi it's been a while since I last spoke with you."

"Look at you all grown up. I see you're a genin now." She said with a smile.

"Y..yeah I am."

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair a bit. "Well i'll see you later Sasuke."

"Yeah bye.." He said before she walked away.

Sasuke went back to walking home. Once his home was in sight he noticed that his father was standing outside. He held back a smile, he was excited to show his father his headband and tell him that he was now a genin.

"F..father how was your day." He greeted his father.

"Fine." Fugaku replied bluntly.

"I'm now a genin father. Today I was..." He was cut off by his father rudely.

"Itachi became a genin way before he was your age. You're an Uchiha I along with many other's expect great things from you but you're doing nothing but disappointing me. Next time please come to me with news worth telling son." Fugaku scolded.

Sasuke grited his teeth. He had destroyed his mood for the day. Not only was his fathers scolding saddening him but it also angered him. He was sick of being humiliated by his father. He walked into the house and was greeted by his mother.

"Hello Sasuke..oh I see you now have a headband which means your a genin. Congratulations!" Mikoto said happily.

Sasuke ignored her and walked into his room. He closed his door and growled. Sometimes he felt as if his father's words hurt more than they should sometimes. He should be used to this by now he felt.

* * *

"DAD LOOK I'm a ninja like you now!" Naruto said as he burst through his fathers office door. He looked and saw that his mother was also here along with his father.

"That's great Naruto!" Kushina said as she hugged Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he hugged his mother back. Then he ran up to his father and pointed to his headband proudly.

"You see this dad hehe I'm a genin now."

Minato smiled slightly. It was nice to see his son happy but he knew that Naruto wasn't rightfully a genin. He simply passed because his father was hokage. They wouldn't dare flunk the hokages son.

"That's great son I'm proud." He said before he ruffled his sons hair.

Naruto smiled widely as he danced. This was one of the best days of his life. He was one step closer to accomplishing his dream of becoming hokage.


End file.
